A Letter Between Friends
by Brulian4ever
Summary: It's a bad title, but I couldn't think of anything better. Brooke receives a final goodbye from her best friend. WARNING:CHARACTER DEATH. Breyton Friendship with mentions of Leyton and Brucas. Reviews are always appreciated. AU, but could happen I think


I remember the day that I read Peyton's letter like it was yesterday. I was sitting cross legged on the floor staring at the pictures in front of me. After 20 years of friendship, this was all that as left. I brushed the tears from my eyes as I picked up a picture of us from high school. Our arms wrapped around each other, smiling happily at the camera. I couldn't believe that my best friend was gone. Fresh tears sprang to my eyes as I picked up the envelope that was sitting next to me and thought about the day that I received it.

"_Thank you for being here, Brooke."__ Lucas hugged me tightly. Tears filled my eyes as I held on to him. He kissed the top of my head before pulling away to look down at me. "I don__'__t think I could have gotten through this day without you." I thought about the way he said it. That__'__s what Peyton__'__s funeral would be from now on; this day, that day, __**the **__day._

"_It goes both ways." I tried to smile __but failed miserably. As I looked up into his blue eyes, I wondered if either one of us would really get through this. Would we be able to live without her? Would Lucas get over losing his wife? Would I be able to go on after watching my best friend die in my arms? In that moment I wasn__'__t sure._

"_I have something for you." Lucas placed his hand on the small of my back as he led me away from the reception.__ I slowly sat down as he closed the door to his office._

"_Luke, what'__s going on?" I asked as he began to search through his desk._

"_There was something that Peyton wanted you to have." Lucas found what he was looking for and looked up at me with an envelope in his hand. "She wrote this for you about a week before she died and she asked me to give it to you today." Lucas'__ voice cracked as he handed me the envelope. Tears filled my eyes as I looked down at the envelope in my hand and saw my name scrawled across the front in her handwriting._

I stared at that envelope for three days, I wanted to open it but I was too afraid to. I knew what that letter was and I wasn't sure I wanted to read it. I wasn't sure if I could read Peyton's goodbye. Sighing heavily, I got up off the floor and walked into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of wine and returned to living room. Settling myself on the couch, I gently opened the sealed envelope, not wanting to damage the last link that I had to my best friend. Taking a deep breath, I slowly pulled out the piece of paper and opened it. Tears filled my eyes again as I began to read.

Dear Brooke,

First of all I want to say how much I love you and I'm sorry that I broke our promise. I'm sorry that we won't become crazy old ladies together, with matching walkers and ridiculous hats but I hope you know that you are the best friend that I've ever had. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life. My best memories are of the two of us. In fact, you're apart of almost every memory that I have and after everything that we've been through, we probably shouldn't even be friends anymore but we are and I will forever be grateful for that.

Now that I've said that, I want to talk to about Lucas. He loves you Brooke. I've always known that. I knew it before I married him. What the two of shared is not something that you forget. You've always had a place in his heart that I could never touch. Lucas loved you the day that he married me and he has loved you for the five years that I have been his wife. I'm not blind to the way his eyes sparkle and the way he comes alive when you visit and how, just as quickly, something dulls in him the moment you leave. But I took comfort in the fact that even though you were in his heart, I was the one in his arms and I knew that you would never betray me the way I betrayed you.

Please don't misunderstand me, I know that Lucas loves me; I wouldn't have married him otherwise. But I also know that the love he feels for you is something completely different and I know that you love him too Brooke. Maybe if I had been a stronger person, I would have stepped aside but we both know that you were the strong one out of the two of us. So, thank you Brooke, thank you for giving me five years with only man that I've ever loved.

You put my happiness ahead of your own but now it's your turn. Be happy, Brooke. That's all I want for you. I know that both you and Lucas are hurting right now, but I promise you that it will get better. Lean on each other, find strength in each other and when the day comes that the two of you look at one another and see the love that has always been there, don't fight it because of me. Don't push it away because you feel some sort of misplaced loyalty to me. I was Mrs. Lucas Scott for five years, five of the most wonderful years of my life and on the day that you take that title I'll be there, smiling because the two people I love most have found the happiness they deserve.

I'm tired now and I need to rest. But never forget that I love you Brooke and even though I'm gone, know that I am always with you. P. Sawyer and B. Davis, best friends forever.

Love,

Peyton

It's been 2 years since Peyton's death; 2 years since I first read her letter and I find myself back on my living room floor with the letter in my hand. I've read it so many times that it's become more than a little battered. Tears fill my eyes as I skim the words, remembering my best friend. I take a deep breath as I gently place the letter on the last page of the scrapbook that I've been making. Right above the letter I place my favorite photo of the two of us. I gently brush the tip of my fingers over the smooth surface and smile as memories flood my mind. Closing the scrapbook I slowly stand, pulling myself up with the help of the coffee table and within mere minutes I'm pulling my car out of the driveway. The cold air hits me as I step out of the car and I pull my jacket around me to keep warm. I stop when I reach my destination and gently brush the snow away from the stone as a tiny smile finds my lips.

**Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer-Scott**

**1986-2015**

**Beloved Wife, Daughter & Friend**

"Hey P. Sawyer…" I murmur. "I'm sorry that I haven't been to see you in awhile but it's not as easy for me to around." I place my hand on my large, round stomach. "Lucas and I got married last month. But you know that, right?" Tears fill my eyes. "I felt you there with me, standing next to me, giving me strength. I'm now Brooke Penelope Davis-Scott. Who would have thought that you and I would ever share a last name?" I slowly lower myself onto the bench nearby and sigh with relief. "We found out that we're having twins, which makes me feel better. At least there's a reason I'm so big, right? To be honest, I was starting to worry a little. I mean, I haven't seen my feet in months." I laugh a little. "We're having two little girls. Lucas is so excited I can't even begin to describe it. Everyday he comes home with more and more things. I swear we are going to have the most spoiled children on the face of the planet." I pause for a moment. "I've picked out their names too, Chloe Peyton and Amber Elizabeth. I just wish that you were here to share this with me." I take a deep breath and slowly exhale. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that we're happy, Peyton. We miss you everyday but Lucas and I are happy and our girls are going to know all about their Aunt Peyton and what an amazing woman she was." I brush the tears from my face and brace myself before standing. I place my hand on my stomach as I stare at her name for a long moment "Best friends forever, right?" I pause as a tiny smile tugs at my mouth. "I love you P. Sawyer." I whisper, knowing that, wherever she is, my best friend can hear me. My smile grows as I slowly turn and head back to my car, home to my husband.


End file.
